


Fencing, Fighting, Revenge, Giants, Escapes, True Love, Miracles

by gallagherfamilyreunion (PrincessPeach)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeach/pseuds/gallagherfamilyreunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has an embarrassing secret. Post 4x12 cheesiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing, Fighting, Revenge, Giants, Escapes, True Love, Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for language, pot-smoking, and an unnecessary amount of fluff

Mickey told himself that he wasn’t ashamed of it, not really. If people formed certain perceptions of him, that was their problem, and if he didn’t bother correcting them, well, so what? Could you really blame him for trying to make his life just a little bit easier?

The thing was, he did like them: Van Damme, Stallone, even Schwarzenegger if he was in the right mood. Early ‘90s action thrillers, that was the sweet spot, and you knew exactly what you were getting: blown-up shit, macho posturing, ridiculous catchphrases and at *least* two tickets to the gun show.

But there was one movie that he loved more than all of those, more than _Under Seige_ , more than _Terminator 2_ , and definitely more than _Rocky V_ : the 1987 fantasy masterpiece _The Princess Bride_.

He could remember his first time seeing it: He’d probably been, what, seven or eight? Some cousin or aunt or someone had been looking after him and Mandy, and must have put the tape on to distract them while she rolled joints at the kitchen table. Mickey had protested at first, until he realized that the kid in the movie was raising the most of the same objections he was—sounds boring, too much kissing, not enough sports—and the onscreen grandfather was doing a pretty good job convincing both of them that this was a story worth paying attention to.

Mandy had lost interest pretty quickly, but Mickey was glued to the screen till the very end, to witness Westley and Buttercup’s last passionate kiss of pure love.

Which he didn’t really give a fuck about, to be honest. More than the entire princess-rescuing, revenge-seeking story, Mickey was obsessed with the relationship between the grandfather and grandson, and the mother who would bring you soup when you were sick and make sure you stayed in bed until you felt better. Did families like that even really exist? To Mickey, that was the real fantasy.

Of course, the swordfight scenes were badass, too. And he loved seeing smug Vizzini (who kind of reminded Mickey of a certain smartass neighborhood kid) get what was coming to him. And there was something about hero of the story too, something Mickey felt vaguely during that first viewing but that wouldn’t come into focus until much later and even then would be denied for years until he finally allowed himself to acknowledge that yeah, Westley could get it.

So when the sitter left he conveniently forgot to mention that the tape was still in the VCR, and then stashed it in the back of his top dresser drawer for safekeeping, watching it when no one else was around, reenacting Inigo Montoya’s epic battles with the Man in Black and Count Rugen, or just sitting and soaking it all in. He memorized every line of dialogue and when he couldn’t sleep he’d run through them in his head, all Fezzik’s silly rhymes and Miracle Max’s quips and Vizzini’s baffled “inconceivable!”s.  

And then when the VCR was finally replaced by a DVD player Mickey had tracked down a new copy immediately, making a trip all the way downtown to the big chain record store on Michigan Avenue and taking a totally unnecessary risk by lifting one of the special-edition DVDs. He timed his exit from the store at the same time as a crowd of Japanese tourists so that when the theft alarm went off their confusion and distracted the tired, overwhelmed teenage clerk and Mickey slipped out with his prize.

So fine, _The Princess Bride_ was his favorite movie. But it wasn’t like he had to go around telling the whole fucking world about it.

* * *

“No fucking way,” Ian wheezed, inhaling deeply from the joint he and Mandy shared as they sat on the bed in her room. The late afternoon sun streamed in orange ribbons through the slats in the blinds; it was one of those seemingly endless days that seemed to pile up right at the end of summer, just before the scale tipped over into fall and began the steep slide into another harsh Chicago winter.

“I swear to God,” Mandy insisted as she plucked the blunt from Ian’s fingers and took a hit. “I’ve caught him watching it… shit, more times than I can count.”

Ian began to giggle uncontrollably, which had at least as much to do with the pot as it did with Mandy revealing her brother’s embarrassing secret.

“Hey, you can’t say anything, though,” she added, brow knotting in a serious frown. “The last thing I need is Mickey thinking I can’t keep my mouth shut.”

Ian’s fit of giggles had died down, but he was still clearly amused. “Fucking _Princess Bride_ ,” he said, mainly to himself.

“Ian!” Mandy scolded as she jabbed him sharply with her elbow.

“Ow!” Ian grabbed his ribs, exaggerating his pain. “Okay, fine,” he conceded. “I won’t say a word.”

* * *

Ian was just biding his time, of course, waiting for the perfect moment. He realized it probably wasn’t exactly healthy, holding something like this over his boyfriend’s head, but screw it, he was going to enjoy it anyway.

It was almost a week before the opportunity presented itself. Mandy and Svetlana were out with Yev, he and Mickey both had the night off; he’d had a few good sessions that week and felt like he was finally on track with his meds. It had been a long time since Ian had experienced a moment of pure happiness, not the sharp-edged restlessness of one of his highs but simple, calm joy: maybe since that night outside the bar, right before everything went bad, covered in blood but laughing until his ribs hurt after Mickey had finally shed his secret and then narrowly avoided arrest thanks to possibly the only member of the Chicago PD with half a heart.

But with Mickey sitting on the couch gearing up for a night of pizza and video games, Ian felt that bubble of happiness rising up, taking a mental snapshot of the moment so he’d have something shiny and pure to hold onto when he needed it.

“Hey, grab me a beer, would you?” Mickey called to him, not taking his hands off the control or his eyes off the screen.

Ian smirked, knowing his moment had finally come.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> gallagherfamilyreunion on tumblrrrrrr + share [this post](http://gallagherfamilyreunion.tumblr.com/post/95680764505/fencing-fighting-revenge-giants-escapes-true-love) if u wanna


End file.
